The twinsA DBZ Story
by demondestroyer121
Summary: 2 twins are transported into Dragon Ball Z to Dragon ball super and have to fight their way through all of it, They land at the begining of Dragon ball Z and they help Goku and friends get through hardships.
1. The Arrival and the Saiyan Saga

i dont not own dragon ball, dragonball z, or dragon ball gt, or dragon ball super all rights go to the creators, i dont know them all and please support the offical release.

(lets me get it this way, M/Y/N is if your a male reader and if your not give him the name of your brother of a boy name, and F/Y/N is the for the female reader and its the females name and if your not a female then put it as your sisters name or a girl name.)

it was a nice day, me and M/Y/N where watching Dbz the first episode of the series when the tv goes black and a strong vaccum like force is bringing us into the tv and i tell M/Y/N to hold on as we are sucked through the tv and fall into a pound outside of what looked like capsule corp, me and M/Y/N got up and looked around as we look around we notice that we have tails, we see bulma and we walk up to her and she asks if we are lost and we say we dont have a place to stay and that we are homeless so she tells us we can stay there and that we can go with her to see her old friends'

time-skip:

raditzes pov:

2 new power levels just poped up 900 and 925 this was weird as he had never seen power levels as big as these before and he didn't remeber there being 3 saiyans sent to earth so he went to investigate and he arrived on a small island saw a young adult with bardocks hair and a young toddler about 4 years old and 2 kids/pre-teens/teenagers/adults(what ever you are) i'd walk up to kakorot. "so kakorat you haevn't dont the job the saiyans sent you to do!" i yell as i grab the toddler. "Put my son done!" kakorat yells as he flys at me and i kick him and he falls onto his knee's the female saiyan rushes at me i check her power level its 900 and me and her begin to fight faster then the saiyan eye can see as i finish the female off with a double sunday, i'd grab kakorats kid and fly off with him towards my pod,

time-skip:

F/Y/N pov:

i'd be blasted by raditz, id be in shock as im hit and my body hits the ground, id be awaked by my brother M/Y/N as he shook me, he told me that we are going to go fight raditz with goku and piccalo, i'd get up and i'd rush over flying with piccalo and goku and M/Y/N

time-skip:

raditz pov:

kakorat has my tail as i then trick him and when he lets my tail go i kick him in the chest sending him flying i get a power level of 1,307 from the pod but that was impossible unless that kid has some kind of hidden power as he destroys my pod and hits my armor breaking it, i'd put my hand out and blast the kid but the other saiyan deflects the blast into another mountain and starts to blast energy ball apon energy ball at me he just got a boost to 1,400 from what i guess is rage as i hold my own against him until both him, goku and the female saiyan grab me, and yell for the namekian to do it, he yells special beam cannon as the blast comes through me and the other saiyans as we all fall, i got a huge hole in my chest and i tell them about the other saiyans that will come to avenge my demise.

piccalo's pov:

those other saiyans just sacerficed themselfs with goku to stop and it was for nothing as 2 more saiyans will come.

suddenly the 3 of there bodys vanish, probally kami's work.

Goku's pov:

me, F/Y/N and M/Y/N where in the other world and kami told king yemma to let us go train with king kai and me and the other 2 go and arrive we could hardly move as the gravity must have been close to around 6 to 20 times the gravity of earth and i see a monkey and i start to act like it then i see a bug man and he tests us with jokes then ask if we where martial artists and we said yes and so he began to train us using weighthed gear and in about a 2 months earths time we got used to it and he tought us the kioken and the spirit bomb and before the end of the year we where brought back to life so we went off to help the others against the saiyan's when we arrive i see tien's body with his arm missing yamchas body laying in a crator and piccalo's body laying burned, and i see this half naked male and he is beating up my son, i activate kiokena nd they check my power and the shorter one yells "ITS OVER 8,000!" as the other person i guess is nappa looks dumb foudner and says the thing must be broken so they crush there scouters and i activate kioken again and i punch the other dude and break his back and leave him on the floor vegeta blows up his partner and i tell him that me and him and the twins will fight somewhere els and we do and me and the twins go straight to kaioken x 2 and we rush vegeta as he can hardly handle the 3 of us with kaioken times 2 and he then pre pares a galic gun and me and the twins pre pare our own signiture attack, mine the kamehameha and F/Y/N's tyrant destroyer and M/Y/N's limit breaker destructive blaster they combine to create a strong attack and we are crashing and vegeta gives his all and he is starting to win so i go kaioken x 4 and the twins go kaioken x 3 and we win the beam struggle and vegeta's body comes down and he moves and grabs krillin as krillin went to check if he was alive and throws him into a mountain and nocks gohan out, he then brings out a ball and throws it into the air. he looks at it and turns into a giant monkey and when F/Y/N and M/Y/N do t o they turn into giant monkeys as well and they have some controll over there forms and they crash with vegeta and vegeta punches both of them into the ground and he comes after me and starts to crush me. "sorry king kai but i have to do this" i yell as i go kaioken x 10 and punch him in the eye and yajorbi cuts off his tail and the blitz ball vanishes but not before gohan crushes vegeta. and i let him escape.


	2. The freiza Saga

i woke up and i was in a hospital, goku was screaming about needles and i try to get up but i see im in the same kind of bed as goku so is my sister,

time-skip:

master roshi came in and i knew what he was gonna say and yajorbi comes in and pops a sensu bean in each of our mouths and we go and i jump with my F/Y/N and fly as goku uses the nembas to get to doctor briefs house and we enter the ship and doctor beifs says something about a coffe machine and goku ask's about a muffin button and goku pushes the flight button and we begin training after doctor breifs calls and we go instantly to 15 times earths gravity and we have our weighted gear in and we go to 100x earths gravity by the 6thj day and 4 hours in the 3 of us trained and spared growing more powerful. when we got to namek we felt 3 huge powers and 2 bigger powers then the other 2 but 4 of them where weaker then us and we also felt 3 energys draining so i flew as fast as i could and i grabed jeice, and F/Y/N grabbed burter as goku takes out recoome and i hold a small kattanna to jeice neck that we got from yajorbi who had taught us a few things of sword fighting before we left and me and her had kendo and fencing classes so we know how to do these sort of thing's and my sister cuts burters head off and we see zarbon here with vegeta as i guess we changed the time line a bit with us just being here and i grabed my own bag of sensu bean and gave it to zarbon and he got up. "so your the twins that vegeta kept talking about but man your looking nice cutey" he says to me as he was gay and i was bisexual two so could go for either a male or female and i blushed at his remark of me being cute. (i allow bisexual so the boy has more potental relationships and i can see this happen and im fine with bi sexuals im actully bi sexual as well i can go for either women or men so i dont really care) i help zarbon up and goku gives his 3 remaining sensu beans to goku gohan and krillin, and jeice gets away from my sister and goes to report to the captain and ginyu comes and he see's us and he is suprised by our powers, i would have the strongest power level and goku showed his power level as krillin and gohan and zarbon went to get the dragon balls and me goku, F/Y/N and vegeta but vegeta left to get the dragon balls leaving us 3 vs them 2 and i unleash my power level and it shows on jeices scouter 250,000 goku's at 180,000 and F/Y/N at 215,000 he looks at me and jeice grabs me and ginyu yells change now and goes into my body but not before injuring his body badly and he is acting like me and he punches me as i try to block but he breaks my gaurd and jeice attacks me two F/Y/N would use kaioken x 10 to try to hurt them but i tell her not to and they fly off and i get up and i fallow them as F/Y/N helps me and so does goku after she tells goku what happened i see ginyu punch krillin into the ship and orders jeice to check his power level and it was at 40,000 i knew he could unleash the power of a body if he is in it for long enough so i try to help and he prepares to change with vegeta after he changed with goku and after vegeta gave both mine and goku's body a good beating and i changed back to my body i could hardly move a finger and i grab a frog and throw it when he goes to change with vegeta for the 2nd time and they switch so i black out along with goku.

F/Y/N's pov:

we put my brother M/Y/N into the healing pod and vegeta gave me krillin and gohan armor and we sneak the dragon balls off bring piccalo back to life and all that stuff and freiza come's i use kaioken x3 to bring me ot 645,000 and freiza goes into his 2nd form and starts to hurt me badly until piccalo comes in. i decide to go to kaioken x6 and my power level goes to 1,290,000 and freiza goes full power in his 2nd form and is at 1,350,000 and i can keep up with him for a bit until he goes into his 3rd form at 1,880,000 and he is beating me badly and piccalo as well, vegeta gets a power boost and his power level is at 1,800,000 and frieza goes to his final form(or true form) and is at 1% at 2,000,000 so i decide to go kaioken x10 giving me a power level of 2,150,000 being able to hold my own against frieza 1% in his final form and goku appaers along with M/Y/N and zarbon is protecting bulma as M/Y/N told him to and to not get involved in this fight so that he can stay alive and he agreed and M/Y/N is at 4,000,000 and i went out of kioken and i could hardly stand i had a few broken bones and my arm was also broken and i poped a sensu bean brining my power level to 1,250,000 so i went kioken times 4 and is at 5,000,000 and freiza goes 50% and is at 100,000,000 and i get hurt badly and i fall to the ground landing next to vegeta and i try to use some ki to distract freiza and it hits him and i put almost all of my ki into that one blast and it hurt freiza a bit scraching him and he looks at me as his tail that had regrown was cut off by a ki blast i used and i gave a tiny bit of my ki to goku for the spirit bomb so did M/Y/N and so did many others and he threw it, i knew what would happen so i get up prepared so was M/Y/N and we just sit freiza comes out of the water and something happens both M/Y/N and krillin are lifted to the air and i was hurt badly so i take a sensu bean befor ethis happened so got 4,500,000 pl and i see him explode with krillin, i growl as i feel rage more rage then i have ever felt i would turn ssj and i would have a power level of 225,000,000 i'd grab freiza "i am gonna break you like a kit cat bar!" i yell as i break his arm and hed hit me with his tail but i'd grab his tail. "wait i can become more powerful allow it!" he yells i allow it since he doesn't have the power to do so, hes goes full power and i punch him in the chest and he looks shocked and falls to his kneels he trys to go after goku and hit him with his death slicers and he hits him self cutting himself in half. and everyone els was brought back to life, and brought to earth and i'd try to find a ship as the planet was about to blow up and me and goku find 2 ships and we hop in and do it. i got the technic and mastered it, i mastered it a few week's before goku so i decided to put the ship to the course and put in the exact cordinats that gokus pod will land at only a few meters away from his and i instant trasmission to M/Y/N's exact spot as he looked at me as i pot up infront of him and zarbon is with him.

and freiza was there and he looked at me. "i- i love you F/Y/N and i changed for you" he says as he hugs me and starts crying. and i tell them to wish back freiza with the earths dragon balls so that he can be with me. and they exept and he is wished back.


	3. The cell games and the androids arrive

M/Y/N pov:

we had trained for 3 years zarbon had gotten a huge boost in power being as strong as F/Y/N's super saiyan on namek and i got the super saiyan power as well, yajorbi had just left and his ship got blown up and i fly to where i know they will be with zarbon and F/Y/N and we see yamcha getting a hand in his chest. i'd kick 19 in the head and is sent into a near by building. i'd raise my energy in rage and get to 18,000,000. everyone comes at the raise and fall in energy we'd go to the wasteland's and 20 would go against goku and 20 absorbs goku kamehameha and starts beating into goku and vegeta comes in and gives goku to yamcha and yamcha goes and takes him home and vegeta decides to go and everything plays out as normal and 18 and 17 come out and kill doctor Gero and lets out 16 and i raise my power level to its limit 20,000,000 and i go super saiyan and i launch myself at 17 along with F/Y/N who's power level is higher then mine and is at supersaiyan when her power was at 25,000,000 giving her a power level of 1,250,000,000 and we go against 17

F/Y/N's pov

freiza had trained for a week and got super strong and launched himself at 17 with me, M/Y/N and we start to attack 17 all at once he would be holding us off good for a amount of time and we would be using a lot of stamina as i soon used all mine up along with M/Y/N and we turned back to our base form and 17 kicks me and M/Y/N into the mountain. "Don't YOU DARE HURT MY F/Y/N!" Frieza would yell as he launched himself at 17 and he had gotten a rage boost he was stronger then goku was as a piccolo after he went into the room of spirit and time and he beats into 17 but he soon used most of his stamina and he is hurt badly two, they leave and 18 kisses krillin on the cheek. and we then take goku to kami house

time-skip:

freiza's pov:

they came here now, me and piccolo go up against 17 and we use our own special moves we had made during training his hellzone grenade and my death beam blaster as i used a entire hand this time holding my arm with the other hand and yelled death beam blaster and fired it as piccalo used his hellzone grenade and i cant belive it 17 used a barrier and cell comes. "well hello dad's" he says and i know who he is and i go against him as i try to hold him off but after 1 minute i am beaten badly and cell absorbs 17 and tien comes in and starts to use his kikoho and help him lending him some of my ki giving him a power boost to his neotribeam(or kikoho) and it does some damage to cell until his body cant handle anymore and he falls to the ground goku and F/Y/N come and pick us all up and take us to the look out and they tell us about the room of spirit and time(or the hyperbolic time chamber) and i decide to go in with piccolo as 4 people can go in at once so goku,gohan and M/Y/N and F/Y/N go in and the prince comes out along with trunks as they go to defeat cell and that idiot lets cell obtain his perfect form and i feel a sudden power boost, "is that trunks!" we all say and we all see it is and tien says that trunks could of killed the android or semi perfect cell or even vegeta and everyone els comes out of the time chamber and me and piccolo go in.

M/Y/N

i felt cells power and i knew gohan could defeat him and the cell games come and freiza got so strong and i go against cell and 16 and freiza try to help me and gohan but 16 is killed along with freiza and i get angry. along with gohan and F/Y/N and we all go super saiyan 2 i start beating into cell and he spits up 18 and 17 and he decides to blow himself up and goku uses instant transmission and cell comes back and he kills trunks and vegeta gets angry and he trys to beat cell but he is hit back badly and i go against cell with gohan and F/Y/N and me and her used twin unleashed stardestroyer blaster and gohan and goku used father son kamehameha finishing off cell for good.

time-skip:

We had just used the dragon balls and I was watching as Goku said he didn't want to come back and then I decide to start training in preperation for the buu saga as it was 20 or so days away from 7 years so I had a lot of time to train so me and zaerbon and I could easily do things, for myself and for the rest of the group, Vegeta would have someone to train to compete against and all that, so we had a 4 way rivalry going on with Me VS F/Y/N VS Goku VS Vegeta has now just me VS F/Y/N VS Vegeta.


	4. Buu Saga to Future Trunks arc

freiza was wished back and F/Y/N had a daughter her name was froina it was time for the world tournament and the first fight of the quater finals and they had introduced a new platform for it double teams basicaly teams of 2 and the twins had entered and so had goku and gohan. the final match is them 4 in a team battle as gohan and goku both go ssj2 and so do we as we go at each other and i unlock a new form ssj3 it is called as i do it i rush at goku who is suprised and i punch him out of the ring and gohan is now facing both me and F/Y/N and gohan was dressed as the saiya man as me and F/Y/N use the twin unleashed star destroyer and we fire it at gohan and he is hit out of the ring as he blocked the hit and it pushed him out of the ring he then fights the supreme kai and he is found out to be it and he is then put in and stabed and taken his energy

time-skip:

majin buu was just brought out and he took out dabura and i unleashed super saiyan 3 as vegeta just went to fight with goku and it was me and F/Y/N vs buu and we gave it our all we then used one move we hoped to never use a kioken x10 super saiyan 2 and 3 it was our last choice that we had and we prepare to use our finish move that we used to finish off cell but this time it was stronger and we decided to fuse as well.

?'s pov:

i come and i charge up a kamehamaha galaxy destroyer blaster and i fire it as the 2 parts of me charged up as well my hair was red and yellow as i fired it it hit buu and it didnt destroyer buu and buu copys the attack and vegeta uses a galic gun to hold it off and then he grabs buu "YOU 2 go now!" he yells as the fusion wears off and we fly off as vegeta blows himself up and buu is back and the events play out almost the exact same

F/Y/N

we had just unfused after we faced super buu and gotenks had gotten absorbed and i almost got absorbed two until i used a barrier along with M/Y/N and we are brought into him without being absorbed we go and go against buu as gohhan is absorbed and vegeto comes out and he comes in here. "hey there twin's, how are you here we saw you get absorbed, we used a barrier like you did so we pretty much are going to help you" i say as we then go and i pluck everything els and buu and kid buu come's out and goku finishes him off with the spirit bomb.

Time-Skip:

F/Y/N:

it would be bulma's birthday and she had gotten a yaut so i know it was time for battle of gods and i trained with freiza and froina she was half saiyan half frost demon for a week before beerus arrived, beerus would arrive and vegeta would do his bingo dance and buu would eat the pudding. "ok lets bring out the super saiyan god" we all say and we still had enough for 1 more super saiyan god "ill do it" i say as i take goku's place after he turned into the god and i did as well the power was huge. goku and beerus where already fighting so i rushed up and beerus was surprised to see another super saiyan god and id help goku by helping attack beerus and i wasn't holding back as he had to go 80% to even be able to hold me off with goku as he goes 100% and beerus has to go 95% just to keep up with us 2. "you 2 are strong im almost going full power" he says and goku's ssg goes down and i still have a few moments of mine so i charge up a god unleashed universal destroyer and i blast it at beerus using all of the remaining god ki just enough to go inside of em to store and it works like gokus it hurts beerus a bit as he is scratched up and id go ssj with god ki and id punch him over and over. beerus would not destroy the planet and then me, M/Y/N and vegeta and goku go to train with whis and champa comes along we'd have unlocked ssjblue it would b caulifa would be introduced earlier then i expected but it would be ok, i'd face caulifa and id get her to go ssj grade 2 i'd go blue and hit her out of the area i'd then go against hit and id try to predict his time-skips but id have to unleash ssjblue kiokenx3 i'd hit hit and hed hit me out of the arena and id be hardly able to stand, it would then be vegetas turn as he just beat cabba and he gets rekt by hit, and M/Y/N would be next and he'd be able to keep up with hit for about a few minutes but after he used his time-skip for a few times he got hit and he'd be flung out of the ring goku would go against hima nd hed resign and mahako would hit hit out of the ring. zeno would arrive and me goku and M/Y/N would make friends with him.

Time-Skip:

M/Y/N's pov:

i'd be training with zarbon and our son when i felt a huge power. and i saw trunks time machine. i'd fly as fast as i could and i'd smirk. as trunks woke up and then he attacked goku calling him black. i'd step infront of him. "that is goku not black, so can you tell us what is wrong" i would ask and he would be shocked at me. "mom said you vanished one day, as quickly as you 2 came and it was shortly after the androids arrived and she told me what you said about you 2 being from another world, another dimension one higher then ours but where you didn't have ki and didn't even know if there was aliens" he would say as he was shocked i was still here. "wait boy speak that again, what did you just say" vegeta would say walking up to his son. "my mom said that they vanished shortly after the androids appeared she even asked them why they weren't and they said it wasn't there fight and that i could handle it when i was older" trunks would say. "they left through a tv and i dont even know how that is possible" trunks say's as vegeta gets angry with me and vegeta looks at me and punches the colloum beside my head. "OK EXPLAIN!" he yells at me. "ok we are gonna tell you something but all of you might want to sit down" i said as i then started to explain to them how we got here. "we where watching our favorite show again dragon ball z and, the show is of you guy's and then something came on the tv and said yes or no and i clicked yes and the tv opened like a portal and brought us to bulma's place where she found us and we have been here ever since we came in and in the original time line like trunks tried to tell you but we made him be quite his time-line wasnt changed exepct for us being there and us coming some how got zarbon to switch sides and frieza fell in love with my sister and you know the rest, and how do you think we knew that we wouldn't be absorbed or hurt when we got brought into buu?" i ask as they where shocked at what i just told them, trunks was the first to come up and shake my hand and whis came up next. "i knew you 2 where diffrent because i could just sense you were not of this dimension so i guessed your from a higher relm and i guessed that zeno isn't the strongest being who could end us all now is he?" he asks smirking, "yes someone created you all and beerus was named after a cat the creator had and it died, and his name is akira toriyama and he was a manga writer he decided when to end it after kid buu and he only just brought it back a few years ago with a new series dragon ball super and we know everything that is gonna happen" i say as i had watched all of the show and i couldn't tell them anymore and they where shocked and then goku and trunks decided to spare and so me, zarbon, and freiza and F/Y/N decided to fight two so it wa with me, zarbon and goku vs trunk's freiza and F/Y/N, freiza would go golden and zarbon goes into his true form and i go ssj3 and goku goes ssj3 and F/Y/N goes ssj2 and trunks goes ssj2 and we rush each other zarbon goes for freiza and blasts a elegent blaster at freiza as they are equal in power as zarbon had trained under 2k gravity and had unlocked a 3rd form and he unleashed it, it put him and golden freiza on equal footing as freiza had trained for a few months 8 and was as strong as goku ssjblue kaioken and he fought against them and me and F/Y/N would go against each other as we would continue fighting punching each other both of us holding back as we where not gonna go ssjblue kioken and i'd nock my sister out and freiza gets mad he launches himself at me and i have to use ssjblue kaioken to keep up with him and zarbon hit freiza in the back of the head using a controlled ki blast to hit freiza alot and he then gets hit by my new move golden annihilation destruction. it would blast freiza and nock him out, trunks nocks goku down and the battle would end and black goku would enter.

Time-Skip:

F/Y/N POV:

we came to the future with future trunks and goku and vegeta 2 soilders run up to us and take us to a underground sub way and mai was still alive good we'd then rush goku black and i'd try to help vegeta i'd use a barrage of ki blasts at goku black while vegeta punches him and soon enough just like the show vegeta gets stabbed through the chest and i make a ki sword to battle goku black while goku fights zamasu and we slash at each other each time our blades locking and we break each others then summon a new one and i then create a second one, i have two swords now and i'd block his strike at me and id then use pressure points to get rid of that arm as i use blue needle like ki blasts at goku black to preform the pressure points as it hits its target it causes that limb to go limp and i'd tell him to give up, he has revealed super saiyan rose and he doesnt have anything els he charged up a ki blast and it hits me and he goes to help zamasu against goku and my brother amnd trunks go to help him, i'd be in pain as i look down and see a huge chunk of my stomach is gone and i begin to cough up blood "no i am not gonna die not like this!" i yell as i let out a huge burst of energy letting out something i didn't know i had i was coated in a cyan arua my wounds healing and i'd power up to the max and goku black is shocked i'd him lightning sparking off of me and my muscle max at the max it could go like super saiyan grade 3 but without the stamina drain and speed loss, i'd create ki shields blocking goku black's hits id grab him by his chest and id fire a ki blast through goku black he looks shocked zamasu comes in and throws him to the side and charges at me, i'd hit him as he went to punch me and i'd send him flying into a building he told goku black to leave and that he could take care of it and he does i'd tell trunks and goku and M/Y/N to get goku and run i could handle him so they do, i'd continue to fight him and i used a few sensu beans from the injures he gave me after that time they came back and i'd continue to stay as they elft a second time and i'd go and bring trunks to mai and i'd tell mai not to try anything dumb like a energy bullet and she asks how i knew. "im from a dimension where all of you are nothing but a show, i came to this dimension with my brother bulma told you about us, we came back because we knew we could kill the androids but we would of changed the future and we didn't want to at that time as we had only made small changes like zarbon and freiza and they had died in the androids attack as they hadn't pre-pared as they thought that if they did it would ruin the present, and we didn't want to die or change the future if we did then the entire series would change" i tell her as she is shocked at how i knew so much info on her and about her past with pilof and id rush zamasu's and goku's blacks hide out and of course they are here and she shoots the energy one at him, i'd cut the ball in half they threw with trunks sword as trunks arrives and i go against black as trunks trys to blow himself up and luckly i tell goku black to do what he was thinking and he says "you sure, mortals so stupid but i have to say thanks" he says as he teleported and stabbed trunks in the back nocking him out and goku and vegeta and my brother come, everything plays out aqnd i'd use gowasus earings and fuse me and my brother together we rush goku black and zamasu as they have to fuse just to stay alive and vegito comes in and i'd turn ssjblue 2 as i had unlocked it in my time in the future and i rush fused zamasu and i'd fire up my specialty and it hits zamasu it doesnt kill them but it hurts them badly and after that we defuse. and trunks goes super saiyan rage and kills zamasu and zeno erases zamasu and that universe.


End file.
